MY LOVELY BOY
by xoxossekai
Summary: kim kai gadis berkaca mata yang menyukai oh sehun si ice prince


" **MY LOVLY BOY"**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **KIM JONGIN AKA KIM KAI (GS)**

 **AND**

 **OTHERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOSSEKAI PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Pagi menjelang, suara burung bersahut-sahutan, udara dingin berubah menjadi udara yang sejuk,matahari mulai menampakan bias-bias berwarna oranye-nya.

Terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraganya,sedanga berjalan melewati komplek-komplek perumahan yang tidak bisa di bilang sederhana. Keadaan sepi adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh sang gadis.

Setelah melihat rumah tujuannya ia segera bergegas untuk menghampiri rumah tersebut.

"sehun...sehun-ah...halloo apakah ada orang" panggil sang gadis tanpa memencet bel yang sudah terpasang di dekat pintu.

"ne...sebentar"sahut seorang perempuan.

CKLEK

"anyeong kai,ada apa?"tanya perempuan tadi kepada perempuan berkacamata yang ternyata bernama kai itu.

"ahjumma apakah sehun sudah bangun?" tanya kai

"sepertinya belum kai.. sebentar ahjumma panggilkan anak pemalas itu dulu"

"ok ahjumma"

Tanpa menjawab lagi prempuan paruh baya yang merupakan nyonya pemilik rumah kediaman oh langsung masuk kembali untuk memanggil anaknya

"sehun bangunn nakk... ada kai di depan rumah"panggil ny. Oh di depan pintu anaknya

"sehunn... ayo bangun.. kasihan kai menunggumu."

"sehun.. anak kesayangan eomma ayo bangun..-astaga-...sehun! YAK... OH SEHUN ! DASAR ANAK MALAS.!" Pangil nyonya oh tanpa memperdulikan lagi suaranya

"ne eomma..sebentar"sahut pemilik kamar yang bernama oh sehun itu

CKLEK

"hoamm... ada apa eomma?"tanya si bungsu oh itu.

'Ohh astaga sabarkanlah diriku ya tuhan' batin nyonya oh

"anakku yang tampan di depan sana sudah ada calon menantu kesyangan eomma.. sepertinya dia akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" jawab nyonya oh

"kai? Ada di depan rumah? Kenapa gadis gendut itu di depan rumah kita?

"yakk..tadi kau memanggil kai dengan sebutan apa... dasar anak tak tahu diri..untung saja kai masih mau berteman denganmu."

"oh-ayolah eomma anak mu ini bnayak sekali pengemarnya"jawab sehun ke pede-an

"aisshh.. baiklahhh..eomma percaya. sekarang sebaiknya kau menghampiri kai .."

"hmm"Jawab sehun malas

* * *

Ya dia adalah oh sehun lelaki tampan dengan kulit seputih susu yang terkenal dengan ke-dinginannya kepada semua yeoja yang mendekatinya. Tapi siapa sangka di rumah dan di sekolah sehun sangatlah berbeda(hanya kepada orang yang berada di rumahnya)ia bertingkah konyol, tidak memperdulikan penampilan,dan masih banyak lainnya

* * *

Sehun segera bergegas menuju halaman depan rumahnya untuk menemui salah satu temannya-tetapi dia tidak pernah menganggapnya.

"ada apa?" tanya sehun dingin

'oh astaga betapa tampanya pangeran ku'

"h...hh..aa.i sehun, apakah aku mengganggumu"tanya kai

"hnnn" jawab sehun

"oke baiklah pasti kau berpikir aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan bukan?...eittss tapi kau salah, aku ke sini hanya untuk memberikan buku pr yang di berikan choi saem kemarin" sahut kai dengan menyodorkan buku bersampul merah muda kepada sehun

"hmm gomawo..sekarang kau boleh pulang" usir sehun tanpa ada niatan untuk mengajak gadis tersebut masuk

"emmm baiklahh jika kau menyuruhku pulang.. aku akan pulangg"jawab kai lesu

"ya sudah sana pergi"

"emm ok sampai jumpa besokk ne sehun"sahut kai sambill melambaikan tangannya

Setelah kai pergi sehun berniat akan tidur kembali tanpa memikirkan pr yang kemarin choi saem berikan karna sorang kim kai yang baik hati dengan suka relanya memberi tahu jawaban tanpa sehun minta terlebih dahulu.

Saat sudah tiba di dalam kamarnya sehun langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang sangat empuk itu..

Drrttt...drrttt..

Ponsel sehun begetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk

 **From: LULU**

 **Sehunn-ah ayo kita jalan-jalan ketaman**

 **To : LULU**

 **Ne sayang tunggu sebentar**

* * *

sehun pun langsung mengganti pakaianya dan langsung bergegas pergi ketaman untuk menemui kekasihnya.

ya sehun sudah punya kekasih. dan kai bukanlah kekasihnya.

Tebece

 **Oke buat ff abal lagi**

 **Mind to riview eyakk**

 **Sarannya juga tolong bngt**

 **Ok thankss bye...bye**


End file.
